THIS LOVE
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: kisah ini tidak seperti yang mereka tulis dalam fanfiksi. kisah ini nyata tanpa diksi, dan sasuke tertawa pedih mengingat kisahnya sendiri. SN/ RnR. thanks!


**THIS LOVE**

Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta ini tak semudah yang orang-orang bayangkan. Cinta ini tak semudah yang mereka baca pada tiap paragraf fanfiksi yang mengandung diksi memabukkan. Seolah segala bentuk hubungan dapat diterima oleh otak manusia yang kini mulai terbiasa berkalkulasi. Mereka lebih suka memakai otak kiri mereka yang membuat mereka cepat mati nantinya.

Cinta ini ironi. Sasuke tahu betul itu. Ketika kini ia menemukan dirinya terdiam pada hamparan ketakutan luar biasa dan keputusasaan yang menjajikan sebuah penderitaan. Memang benar begitu.

Cinta ini lebih mirip kisah romeo juliet. Dimana romeo memilih mengalah daripada juliet bunuh diri.

Cinta ini melawan arus.

Sasuke tersenyum, nyaris tertawa.

Saat matanya menangkap paragraf dalam sebuah fanfiksi yang menunjukkan secara gamblang bahwa hubungan sesama jenis sangat dianjurkan. Bahkan mereka cenderung dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka.

Ia tersenyum kecut.

Mana ada orang tua seperti itu?

Semua orang tua ingin anaknya menikah dengan perempuan cantik. Kalau perlu berdada besar sekalian. Memiliki seorang cucu. Itu yang mereka inginkan, bahagia atau tidak, itu akan berjalan seiring waktu—katanya.

Angin dingin berhembus, Sasuke merapatkan syalnya.

Sesekali ia tersenyum pada dunia buatan bocah-bocah yang mengklaim bahwa mereka tuhan dari cerita itu.

Katanya..

Cinta itu mudah. Hubungan sesama jenis itu sama seperti hubungan pada umumnya.

Tapi baginya, tidak.

Xxx

Sasuke menutup jendela ruang tamu. Angin dingin semakin kencang berhembus. Mengganggu hidungnya yang baru menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan temperatur yang cukup ekstrim. Menghindari flu yang dapat ia pastikan akan datang esok hari.

Hanya ada segelas kopi panas di atas meja. Untuk pria yang hampir berusia tiga puluh tahun, hanya ada secangkir itu—dan ia membuat sendiri.

Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika mengingat cerita fiksi yang ia baca dari sebuah situs yang tidak sengaja ia kunjungi saat sedang menjelajah internet beberapa jam lalu. Sebuah cerita pendek tentang pasangan gay yang hidup bahagia bahkan sampai menikah. Sasuke tertawa. Itu sastra, semua orang bebas menentukan jalan pikirannya dan bebas berekspresi. Ia menghentikan tawanya.

Ia mengaduk kopinya kemudian meletakkan sendoknya dan memaikan bibir cangkir itu. memutar-mutar telunjuknya. Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya.

"I'm late? I'm late?"

Pemuda itu terengah-engah sembari memegangi lututnya. Napasnya memburu dengan peluh yang menetes tanpa permisi di atas karpet yang beru dibeli Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

Sasuke memutar badannya dan menghadap sosok yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hm?" gumamnya singkat tak mengerti racauan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Katanya mau dinner, Sasuke?" pemuda itu memastikan.

"Dinnernya sabtu depan, Naruto."

Pemuda yang Sasuke panggil dengan nama Naruto itu menegakkan badannya dan menatap kalender yang terpasang di atas meja. Sedikit samar, namun ia dapat melihat bahwa hari ini bukan tanggal yang dijanjikan itu.

Ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Salah melihat tanggal." Keluhnya pelan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lebih memilih memutar badannya kembali menghadap tempat semula. Membiarkan Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan jarinya yang ia putar di bibir cangkir.

"Hm? Karena apa?"

"Dosen pembimbingku sangat merepotkan. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan skripsiku, tapi dosen itu justru tak pernah datang."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku jadi jarang bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah dari dulu kita memang begini?"

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto telah memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari samping. "Kau lelah dengan hubungan ini?"

Sasuke tak lantas menjawab. Ia mendiamkan Naruto agar pemuda itu tenang di pelukannya.

"Tidak. Mendapatkanmu sangat sulit, aku tak punya waktu untuk merasa lelah. Aku hanya punya waktu untuk terus mencintaimu."

"Kita telah melanggar aturan, Sasuke."

Melanggar aturan. Ya, memang begitu. Melanggar aturan

Sasuke paham benar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto. Mereka bukan anak kecil yang dapat dibohongi dengan iming-iming sebungkus kembang gula warna-warni.

Di usianya yang hampir tiga puluh tahun, seharusnya Sasuke telah memiliki seorang anak yang manis. Menggandeng istri yang cantik. Begitupun Naruto, seharusnya ia sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sepadan dengan ketampanan wajahnya.

Tapi mereka memilih berenang melawan arus. Memilih mengikuti kata hati.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sasuke merasakan dadanya basah.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah terbiasa dengan tatapan semua orang pada mereka. Tatapan seolah penuh tanda tanya tentang mengapa dua orang lelaki berjalan berdua tanpa kekasih mereka. Atau, mengapa dua laki-laki itu makan malam di tempat se-romantis ini? Apakah mereka membicarakan bisnis? Sasuke telah terbiasa.

Ketika tangisan Naruto mulai dapat ia dengar. Ketika dadanya terasa semakin basah dan ia dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu tersengal, Sasuke memutuskan mengangkat wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan dalam tiap detik hidupnya. Perlahan menangkupkan telapak tangannya dan mencium bibir itu lembut.

"Sudah sejauh ini, terlambat bagi kita untuk kembali."

Fin

Terlalu pendek. Terlalu singkat untuk saya lukiskan bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua. Secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin itu yang mendengar semua. Saya hanya menguping di balik pintu.


End file.
